


Falling all over again

by LenaLawlipop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, yet more poster nonsense but this time with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: In which Victor gets to see the posters in Yuuri’s room, and Yuuri is surprisingly okay with that.





	Falling all over again

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my evernote files foreeeeeever, because I was trying to find the time to podfic it as well, but that's going to take a little longer, so I might as well post it. I'll finish editing that podfic eventually. I hope.

"I think Yuuko was in your room this morning!" his mom says, and he frowns, because why would Yuu-chan go into his room when he wasn't even there...? The woman and her children just giggle, Takeshi rolling his eyes "Perhaps you want to wait here, Vicchan, until Yuuri sorts things out..."

"What did she do?"

 

Yuuri runs upstairs, opening the door quickly, and he gasps. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it was... not this, to say the least. Victor snorts behind him.

 

"Whoa, that's a lot of post--"

"Shh" Yuuri finds himself saying, surprising even himself when he finds there are tears in his eyes. He walks into the room, followed by a very confused Victor and the Nishigoris, who suddenly look sheepish.

"Yuuri, are you okay? I didn't think it'd make you cry, i-it's a joke..."

"No, no... It's, it's fine... Sorry, I'm a little emotional, I think..."

"Where did this come from?" asks Victor.

"I used to have my room like this, wow, it's been so long..." Yuuri laughs, and he falls on his old bed, laughing some more at the squeaky sound it produces. He lays on it, looking around, some color finding its way onto his cheeks.

"These posters are _yours?"_ Victor teases, and Yuuri only nods, nostalgia filling him.

"Yes... wow, I can't believe you took the time to put them all up _again_ , Yuu-chan!" she fidgets uncomfortably.

"Are you sure it's okay...?"

"Okay?" Yuri turns to them then, and he realizes they are all taken aback by his tears. "Guys, this is..." he sniffles, laughing "Seeing all of this again brings so many memories... It's... it's kind of overwhelming, to be honest."

"Good?" Yuuko ventures. He's shaking his head incredulously, and he stands up, opening his arms to point at the whole room covered in posters of Victor. When they don't say anything, Yuuri grabs Victor's arms and turns him around so they can see him as well.

"Guys, I haven't seen the person in the posters in _years_ " there's a quiet reverence to his voice, and he feels, rather than see, Victor's skin heating up. "Don't you see? The person in the posters, who I talked to during my teenage years, and who saw me through years of frustrating practicing, through wins and failures, and who saw me worship someone I didn't even know... Do you think for a single moment that he and Victor are the same? Guys, do you not see... how lucky I feel, looking back to when I felt blessed to be able to merely imitate his programs? He's not a figment of my imagination anymore. Victor Nikiforov is here, and he's... he's a blessing. He's a real person like all of us, he laughs, and he cries, and he skates like a God, and he snores when he's been drinking, and I swear, guys, all this poster nonsense is making me really emotional" he's crying, and he's laughing, and amidst how much he's shaking, he misses how Victor is also trembling in his hands. Yuuko is tearing up too, and he has already stopped caring about the triplets documenting his love life. Nishigori looks happy as well, and he pats his wife's shoulders lovingly.

 

Victor sniffles next to him, and Yuuri looks at him, suddenly realizing all he's said, and blushing.

 

"O-oh, sorry, Victor. I didn't mean to say all that embarrassing stuff..." as soon as his hands let go of Victor, he turns to see him, and he's also crying. Yuuri laughs "Look at you. I'm sorry, I'll take the posters off now again. I was young, it was embarrassing. But you know I've always looked up to..."

"That was very beautiful, Yuuri" Victor says, and when he takes Yuuri's hands, he's still shaking "Thank you"

"H-huh?"

"When I met you, it was very confusing to me why it took you so long to open up to me. I can see it now... After idolizing me, you were just realizing that I was just a person. I'm sorry, it must have come as a shock..." Yuuri laughs, bops Victor's head, and shrugs.

"Not to inflate your already enormous ego, but yes, I thought the world of you. You... you were my reason for skating, you know? And even so, when I met you..." he tiptoes to touch his forehead to Victor's, relishing in the tremor that goes through the older skater "When I met you, and I slowly came to know who you really were... it was then when I really fell in love with you. With you, Vitya... Not just the man in the posters. I took those down, and I didn't look at them again, and seeing them now... and seeing how different you really are from that..."

"Yuuri..."

"I'm really, really lucky, aren't I? So much, I can't barely believe it! It feels like a dream... like I'm going to open my eyes, and be in my old creaky bed with all the posters, and I will still be trying to figure out my life after losing that one Grand Prix."

"Not if I have a say in that" Victor jokes, voice trembling and breathless, and when their lips touch, Yuuri can't help but chuckle.

"My twenty year old self would have had an aneurysm by now. _The_ Victor Nikiforov, kissing me in my poster covered bedroom."

"Oh, I can do more than kiss you"

"There are minors here!" Victor pulls away with a startled gasp at the gentle scolding, and they all laugh at the triplets’ disappointed looks.

 

Yuuri looks around once more, eyes watering again, and he rubs them sheepishly, tugging on the closest poster until he takes it off the wall. He folds it carefully, lovingly, marveling again at the picture, feeling himself falling in love with his idol all over again. He chuckles as he keeps taking them off. Last time he did this, he didn't have the time to observe them. Now, he can see every single one of them, and he stops Yuuko when she offers to help.

 

"No, no, it's fine. I haven't seen them in so long..."

"R-right..."

 

He doesn't really notice when they go away. He doesn't notice either when Victor sits on his bed, almost contemplative. It makes him jump when he's addressed, even.

 

"Hey, Yuuri?"

"Huh?"

"Did you really have all of this on your room every day?" he's inspecting the poster right next to the pillow. Yuuri blushes slightly, but nods "Wow... that's... really flattering, honestly."

"You weren't supposed to know. But it's been so long that I didn't think... I never thought I'd be seeing my room like this again." he places the two posters he's managed to get off the walls carefully on his desk, and sits next to Victor. "It really brings back memories..."

"Does it?"

"Hmm... well, this posters have been there throughout my teenage years. They've seen more of me than you have" Yuuri raises a pointed eyebrow, almost teasingly, and Victor pouts.

"Well, then tell me!"

"I used to think about you all the time at nights, and that's probably one of the few things that hasn't changed" Yuuri teases, and Victor blinks, surprised, and then smirks, leaning in.

"Really, now..."

"I really did worship you, you know... That's not news to you"

"No... but it's always nice to have a reminder."

"Right" Yuuri chuckles, and he stands up to keep taking posters off, when Victor interrupts him again.

"I think you should leave them"

"Well, aren't you a narcissist..."

"I don't mean it like that, although it is undoubtedly flattering. I just meant... well, I don't know. I guess I... I want to know more about your past, about how you were before we met, Yuuri."

 

Suddenly, they are both standing, and Victor's hand is on his chin, lifting his face up ever so slightly, while his fingers travel down his arm to take his other hand, and Yuuri smiles in recollection.

 

"Tell me everything about you, Yuuri... Let's build some trust in our relationship." Victor whispers, as he had a few years back, into his lips. Yuuri merely closes his eyes, feeling tears prickle at his eyelids again.

"I really am so lucky, aren't I..."

"Yuuri..."

"I love you, Vitya. I always have, and always will." he murmurs, tiptoeing almost into a kiss.

"... I love you too, Yuuri" and if Victor's voice trembles slightly, Yuuri can't, on good conscience, tease him about it. Not when he's kissing him, falling, and falling all over again, over his childhood idol, over his idealized God-like figure, over his coach, his friend, his fellow skater, his Victor Nikiforov, his Vitya.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and reviews are highly appreciated :3  
> Love, 
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
